Humans Vs Saiyans
by ab-angel
Summary: The end of GT and all of the Z fighters have passed away. To prevent Earth from being destroyed by future threats, the Brief family now starts doing experiments.
1. Experiment Z Fighter

**Humans vs. Saiyans** by AB-Angel 

**Disclaimer:** YES, YOU ALL KNOW. I DON'T OWN DRAGONBALL Z OR THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR THE ONES MADE UP. BLAH BLAH BLAH.

**SPOILERS:** Unless you're absolutely anime deprived of Dragonball Z. Then I guess there is one in chapter 8 with the world tournament saga.

**Dedication:** I dedicate this story to my two dorky cousins that got me into anime so deeply.

**Author's Note:** My first fic but because it was such a failure, I'm resubmitting chapter by chapter completely revised. So it'll be much better than it originally was. Please read and review, because there's a sequel to this story I really want to write but won't until this fic's finish and successful.

"()" thoughts

**Chapter 1- Experiment "Z-Fighter"**

The year was 879 AD, after the time of the legend Goku and the Z fighters, earth experienced a time of peace. No one dared to attack earth again, no was known to even stand a chance against any of the z fighters. That was until after Goten, the last powerful Z fighter died. Since there was really no one left, the Briefs family started going into experiments, trying to find a way to create a powerful fighter to protect earth from any new threats. They dedicated most of their time to experimenting instead of inventing. Then one sunny morning...

"I DID IT!!!!!! I found a way to create someone powerful enough to protect us!" 

"That's great Bulma, uh...I mean Mrs. President! How does it work, your experiment?" Akihiro, the co-president, asks.

"It's a liquid solution that needs to be injected into an unborn child. That way the developing baby body will adapt and accept the solution giving the baby powers before it's born, but first! I need an unborn baby, or a pregnant woman!" she replies.

"How about Hikari, my wife! She's only three months pregnant!" he offers.

"That's sweet Hiro, but I'm not sure she'd be too happy about having your first baby protector of the world. Do you realize how much time you won't be able to spend with him or her?" Bulma warns him.

"What do you mean? (If this child is going to be strong, why should I worry.)," he wonders.

"Hiro, this child will be fighting constantly. He would most likely sustain some sort of injury and may even be killed! (God he's so stupid! I don't even remember how he became vice president!)" Bulma asks herself.

"I trust your experiment will make my baby more powerful than any threat that can befall earth," he replies confidently.

"Okay! This is your choice, but you'd better ask your wife first. This experiment is dangerous so she must think hard about this." Bulma tells him.

"Dangerous?" Hiro repeats with a giant sweatdrop.

"You know what I mean. When the baby grows up and evil attacks!" Bulma reminds the baka.

"(I'm sure Akari would like to have a strong child.)," he tells himself on his way home.

AN: I forgot to add in how Akihiro and Hikari knew about the saiyans and dragonballs and what not. Bulma and Pan became very close friends with them and decided to let them on their secret, and they've been a big help and support to them. Sorry that I don't have a better explanation so we'll just leave it at that. Thank you!

---------

Hikari yells with many anger marks across her face, "NANI!! YOU WANT TO TAKE MY BABY AND GIVE IT TO SOME KIND OF FREAK EXPERIMENT THAT'S GOING TO MAKE MY BABY A FREAK!!" Akihiro cringes at his wife's temper

"Not exactly a freak! More like a normal human kid with supernatural powers for protecting the world." He says calmly. "Our son will be special. He or she would grow up and make a difference. Don't you want that?" He asks her.

"No! I'm not going to do it! This is our first baby and I intend to keep this one alive and normal," she counters.

"The Earth hasn't had a protector since Son Goten died. If Earth were to be threatened now, we would most likely lose," he responds quietly.

"And what if he was a protector?" Hikari asks with curiosity. "(Maybe I'm having a mood swing?)"

"We would have a chance at least," He answers after a moment's hesitation.

"And if he should die?" Hikari then asks.

"If our child dies protecting the world, we could always bring him or her back. You know about the dragonballs. We, with the help of Bulma and Pan, could collect them and wish him back. So would you rather have our firstborn be normal and be just another regular person, or would you rather have him protect this planet and everything that lives on it? And also do you think anyone else would want to volunteer their baby and use it for the same cause?" Akihiro lets her decide.

"Okay fine, if you say so, but could you guarantee that he will be strong and powerful enough to protect the world like the legendary Goku did?" Hikari asks more.

"Yes I can, I can also guarantee that the experiment will work perfectly." Akihiro assures her.

-------

Next day at Capsule Corp.

"Are you sure you told her everything?" Bulma couldn't believe he was able to convince her. "(Knowing Hikari, I thought she would've thrown a fit. Especially since pregnant women are moody.)"

"Yup! We talked about of all of it!"

"What did you tell her?" she asked suspiciously.

"I just told it would be better to have our child die protecting the world then to die by doing nothing really. And if he were to die by an enemy, we always have the dragonballs right?" He answered without hesitation.

"True. (Never thought about the dragonballs.)"

"So when will you be able to perform the experiment 'Z Fighter'?" Akira asked enthusiastically. "(I can't believe my child is going to be protector of the world.)"

Editor's Note: That project title is very stupid and corny.

Author's Note: No it isn't, well it was actually different last time before I revised it. It used to be called Protector of Earth.

"Tomorrow I guess." Bulma answers.

"Tomorrow it is." Akihiro agrees.

Akihiro flipps out his cell phone and calls Hikari.

"Hikari! Do you want to go through the procedure tomorrow?" He asks with a hint of excitement.

"Why not! I have nothing to do. So sure! Okay! (I can't believe we're going through with this. If anything happens I am so going to kill Hiro.)" Hikari threatens in her head.

"Ja ne honey! Daisuki!" Akihiro hangs up.

--------

Next day

"Okay Hikari, when I give you this solution you will feel a little pain in the abdomen. This is a sign that the procedure is working, (Hope she doesn't kill me.)" Bulma cringes at the thought.

Editor's Note: I'm a bully. (Self- explanatory)

Author's Note: I try to meet my deadlines or else if I didn't, this story will cease to finish. The editor added almost all thoughts about someone wanting to kill someone else. And I love to kid around.

"How long will it last? (I'm going to kill Bulma if what she cringing at is what I think it is.)" Hikari asks with curiosity.

"Oh about two to five minutes." Bulma estimates, not completely sure and hoping that she's not wrong.

"On a scale of one to ten, how much will it hurt?" Hikari then asks, wanting to know everything before they begin.

"An eleven!" Bulma jokes.

"WHAT!! NO WAY AM I DOING THIS!!!" Hikari screams. "(How could they ask me to do this?)" She asks herself.

"Just kidding! Maybe about five or six, seven at most." Bulma answers truthfully this time.

"That's better!" Hikari signs in relief.

"Are you ready Hikari?" Bulma asks, making sure everything's ready.

"While I'm in the mood you'd better do it." Hikari responds.

"Here goes." Bulma injects Hikari with the solution.

A few seconds after Bulma injects the fluid.

"ITAI!! BULMA!! YOU ARE SO DEAD!!" Hikari screams at Bulma with a pissed off look on her face.

"Uh, oops. Something went wron.... I don't know! Just better hope it didn't mess up the baby and that it'll last for only two minutes!" Bulma tries to explain and prays that nothing gets messed up.

"IF GIVING BIRTH IS ANY WORSE THAN THIS, I'M SOO NOT GOING THROUGH WITH IT!!! IF A SEVEN FEELS LIKE THIS!!!!!!!!!!!! I'D DIE IF IT WAS ELEVEN!!!!!!" Hikari comments really loudly.

"I think that's an eleven by the way you look! (Yew! That looks painful. Thank God, it wasn't me.)" Bulma says with great relief and a look of pain by the way Hikari's screaming.

"BUT YOU SAID IT WOULDN'T HURT THAT MUCH!!!!!!!!!" Hikari reminds the eighth saiyan.

"I may be a genius, but I'm not always right!" Bulma answers with a dripping face of sweat.

"Honey dear, try to relax! Think about something that'll make you feel good." Akihiro suggests, hoping it'll calm her down.

"Okay! I'll relax! I'll think about ALL THE PAIN I'LL CAUSE YOU AFTER THIS SETTLES DOWN!!!" Hikari threatens him.

"Well at least I got you to relax!" Akihiro assures her.

"HOW THE HELL CAN I RELAX!!!!! (What a baka!)" Hikari wonders to her amazement of her idiotic husband.

Three minutes later.....

"Thank God it's over!" Hikari finally relaxes and sighs in relief.

"By the way you handled that! Giving birth, in like six months, should be a walk in the park!" Bulma comments.

"It'd better. I was 'bout to cause you two some serious damage!" Hikari tells both of them, making them feel lucky that it's over for now.

"Okay! Six months from now your baby will be born and he will be the newest Z Fighter. What will you name him or her?" Bulma asks. "(Hopefully she will forget about this and let me live.)" She hopes.

"I'm not sure. We'll figure out one by the time our baby is born. What I'm concerned about is, who's going to train our child to become strong and teach him how to fight?" Hikari wonders.

"Pan of course!" Bulma answers without hesitation.

"Pan? Oh yeah! She used to be a Z-Fighter. She's probably the only person who could train our baby." Akihiro adds to Bulma's answer.

After Akihiro and Hikari leave, Bulma briefly informs Pan of the situation at hand and asks if she could help out in any way. After a little argument because Pan was scolding Bulma on what she thought she was doing, they finally agree that Pan would be the one to train Hikari's child after he's born.

-----------

Six months pass and it's been quite peaceful and easy for the Fujisaki family. Hikari's been getting along with her pregnancy very well and Akihiro's been doing everything to help her through it. Until the six months pass completely that is.

"AAAHHH! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!! YOU DID THIS TO ME!!!" Hikari begins screaming in agony as the pain seems to be very familiar to her.

"How exciting!!" Akihiro exclaims. "(I can't believe it's time already. I can't wait!)" He jumps in joy.

"TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL YOU BAKA!!!!!!!!!" Hikari yells at her idiot of a husband.

"Oh, hai!" He then starts searching desperately for the car keys. After some confusion, they arrive at the hospital just in time to get Hikari to the doctors.

"PAN!!! BULMA!!! HIKARI'S GOING INTO LABOR!!! SHE'S ABOUT TO GIVE BIRTH!!! HURRY QUICKLY!!" Akihiro rushes into the waiting room while Hikari's giving birth.

Pan and Bulma come rushing in a few minutes later.

"How's Hikari?! Is she all right?!" Pan asks worriedly. "(I hope her and the baby are all right.)" She tells herself.

"Of course she is, Obaachan! The procedure should've made giving birth less painful than it really is! (At least I hope.)" Bulma remembers, then reminds herself how it went wrong.

"Well Akihiro told me that during the procedure, you told Hikari that the solution you gave her wouldn't hurt her that much, but she ended up screaming her head of and was about to kill both of you! AND STOP CALLING ME OBAACHAN!!!" Pan reminds her.

Akihiro stares at both of them, stupefied with a giant sweatdrop on his forehead. Then decides to step in and stop the shouting ladies.

"Calm down ladies! We should be worrying about Hikari more than your differences!" He reminds them of the situation.

"Well I guess! If Hikari felt lots and lots of pain during the experiment, then on no!" Bulma then guesses on what's going to happen next.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOWWW!!!!" A very very very loud scream of pain comes from the room right next to them.

"AKARI'S GOING TO KILL ME!!!!!!!! (I was right! Damn my genius!)" Bulma panics putting her hands on her head.

"Why Bulma, super genius lady?!" Pan says smugly.

"I told her that giving birth would be a walk in the park after the experiment!" Bulma tells the old one.

"Oooo! You're gonna get it!" Pan tells her and smirks.

"Urasai! Shouldn't you be taking your pills or something!" Bulma comments.

"Stop referring to me like I'm eighty! I'm only sixty-five for your information!" Pan informs the younger woman.

"Still old to me." Bulma says in a lower tone so Pan can't hear.

"Nan desu ka?!!" Pan asks a little loudly so Bulma would repeat herself.

"Ladies! We'd better check up on Akari! I don't hear her screaming anymore!" says Akihiro while breaking them up.

"Ika zo!" Pan at the moment was ecstatic. She couldn't wait to see the baby and if it was either a boy or a girl.

They walk cautiously. Waiting for the explosion they really though was coming to them, except for Pan, having nothing to do with what happened six months ago.

"Kora guys! Ogenki desu ka?" Hikari says happily. The other three stare at her in confusion because of her unusual happiness.

"Nani? What just happened?" Akihiro asks.

"After that huge scream, where I was thinking about killing Bulma, I gave the final push and the baby came out." Hikari explains to them.

"Then where's the baby?" Akihiro looks around, wanting to know what gender his baby is.

"I asked them to clean him up first so I could what he looks like." Hikari answers with ease.

Hikari then gets her baby back from the doctor.

"Uh, Akari. Why does your baby have yellow hair?" Pan wonders, looking at the short blond hair sticking out of its head..

"I don't know. Do you Bulma?" Hikari asks the genius.

"Maybe the experiment caused it." Bulma answers.

"I know! Our baby's a super saiyan!" Akihiro answers idiotically without really realizing what he just said.

The other three of them stood with a giant sweatdrop and complete amazement, staring at Akihiro. "(Baka.)" All three of them think.

"(My God Akira! Do you know what you just said?)" Akari wonders.

"So you have a boy! What will you name him?" Bulma asks, being very curious on what the boy who will soon be protecting earth's name be.

"Ohh! I have the perfect name for this little cutie." She waits for a little, then answers "Hikaru!"

Author's Note: I used the name Hikaru, because in every anime I've seen with someone named Hikaru, they were always winners, so I wanted my character named after a winner. Also, it means to shine and that's what he'll do.

"Hikaru. That's perfect honey! And look at him, he's even living up to his name now. Look at the way he's glowing." They watch as they see his extreme power show in a glow of light.

"So Pan! When can you start his training?" Hikari asks after they finish admiring her son's glow.

"Whatever age feels perfect for you." Pan answers without needing to think about it.

"How about when he's five?" Hikari then says to them.

"Five? Are you sure Hikari?" Akihiro asks, wondering about Hikari's sudden enthusiasm.

"Absolutely! Hikaru will begin training after his fifth birthday." Hikari plans

"Fine with me! In five years I will begin training Hikaru to become a Z Fighter and protect the world." Pan restates what they just planned on.

Bulma then comes up and hands Hikari and little tube of liquid. "Here."

"What is this Bulma?" Hikari asks holding the little tube.

"It's a formula that will make Hikaru's powers be compressed so that he can't use it. Give him five ounces for five years, so that he will live like a normal kid while he's a baby. Then after five years, Hikaru will regain all his powers." Bulma explains to them. "And Pan! When you train him, try to see if anything is different okay!" She then says to Pan.

"Arigato, Bulma! You just made everything better for our son." Hikari then holds her baby so he's in everyone's view. "Hikaru Uchiha Fujisaki! The newest Z Fighter!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hika-king: I couldn't think of a better beginning. I thought of the beginning when I was already planning Chapter 7. Also, please don't get mad because there are so many author and editor's notes.

Akihiro: Bulma, how come you don't remember how I became vice president?

Bulma: Cause I don't! You're such an idiot I can't remember. If you know then tell me.

Akihiro: Hmm, I don't remember. Everyone falls down anime style 

Bulma: That's exactly what I'm talking about!

Pan: Maybe because you're the dummy who hired him.

Bulma: Urusai old lady!

Pan: Such cruel words to an old lady, EVEN THOUGH I'M NOT THAT OLD!!

AB-Angel: Settle down, or else I send you both to the editor.

Bulma and Pan: We'll behave!

AB-Angel: Much better (I love how everyone's afraid of the editor, even I am, but I'm the author.)


	2. Hikaru's Training Begins

**Chapter 2- Hikaru's Training Begins**

Five years later, the day comes when Hikaru's training will begin. On his fifth birthday.

"Happy birthday! Hikaru!" all the adults clamor at once.

"You said that you had a special surprise for me on my fifth birthday, kaasan!" Hikaru reminds his mom.

"Hai! Be patient. You'll find out at the end of the day!" Hikari tells her birthday boy. 

"Happy birthday Hikaru!" Pan and Bulma cheer while handing him his presents.

"Arigato, Auntie Bulma! Doomo Grandma Pan!" He thanks both of them.

------After the Party

"Hikaru! You will be going with Pan somewhere, remember?" Hikari asks her five-year-old son.

"Hai, kaasan!" Hikaru answers.

"Hiro! Go and pack Hikaru's clothes and anything else he'll need! Hikaru, help your dad while I talk to Pan!" Hikari commands her family. She waits until Hikaru's gone to help Akihiro.

"So how long will you train him?" Hikari asks Pan.

"Three years." She answers without hesitation.

"Three years? Oh... I thought you would train him longer." Hikari comments, unsure of Pan's answer.

"Two years ago, my daughter had a baby boy, whom I named Goku after my grandfather, and I promised her that after his six birthday I will train him to help Hikaru." Pan explains to Hikari.

"Will you be gone for the entire three years?" Hikari then asks, still bugged by the fact that she won't see her son for three years.

"Of course not! Hikaru would probably try to run away and go back home if I didn't bring him home once in a while!" Pan informs her.

"When will we be able to see him?" Hikari asks afterwards.

"Every last Saturday of the month I'll let him stay with you and Hiro." Pan answers her question, knowing the answer of every question she's asked.

"Fine, I guess that's okay. This is for the sake of the world!" She proclaims, then turns to Hiro. "Oh HIro! Is Hikaru's stuff ready yet?" Hikari asks her husband.

"Yes dear! I'm bringing down right now!" Akihiro answers while walking downstairs.

"Load it in the Capsule Corp. Helicopter!" Pan tells him.

"Anything else?" Akihiro asks with a hint of annoyance since no one else besides Hikaru's helping him.

"Of course, you can carry me to the helicopter!" Pan kids.

"Will you tell Hikaru everything for us? We just couldn't bare to tell him that we would barely be able see him in these next few years." Hikari asks as her last request, be quite depressed.

"All right. I'll tell him for you." Pan agrees.

"Doomo arigato, Pan! Thank you for doing for us." Hikari thanks her and gives her a small hug.

"It's not only for you, it's also for the sake of the world." Pan reminds Hikari.

"We know, but with you, we know Hikaru's in good hands." Hikari informs her.

"Say bye to your mommy and daddy, Hikaru!" Pan tells Hikaru.

"Bye kaasan! Bye-Bye tousan! Ja ne!" Hikaru waves to his parents as he steps into the helicopter.

"There goes our boy! Training to be an unstoppable fighter! (And when he gets older, he's going to go off and destroy people.)" Akihiro tells his wife and thinks to himself.

--------

"Obaachan! Where are we going?" Hikaru asks her, still a little confused about the whole situation.

"We're going to the mountains to train." Pan informs the little blond boy.

"Train for what?" Hikaru then asks, wondering what she's talking about.

"Did your mom or dad ever tell you that you had special powers?" Pan asks Hikaru, knowing already what the answer is.

"Iie." Hikaru answers.

"Well you do! And those powers were given to you so you can protect the planet." Pan tells him.

"Really! But I'm just a little kid. How can I protect the world?" Hikaru asks all confused. "(This is weird. She must be crazy.)"

"Has your dad ever told you stories about the Z fighters or the Legendary Goku?" Pan then asks hoping the answer wouldn't be the same.

"Lots of times before I went to sleep." Hikaru answers right away,

"Goku protected the world when he was a kid. His son Gohan saved the world once from a really strong android. And Goku's youngest son Goten was a Z fighter. And they were all little kids! So you can be strong too if you wanted to." Pan informs his, forgetting to leave out that Trunks also was a Z Fighter when he was little. "(Ah, that's not important.)"

"How do you know so much about Goku and the Z fighters?" Being completely oblivious to her blood relation.

"Goku's my grandfather and I was a Z fighter." Pan answers seeing the shock on his face.

"Nani?! Goku wa anata no ojiisan desu!" Hikaru yells in shock.

"They protected the world just like you're going to do. Did you know how strong Goku actually was Hikaru?" Pan asks.

"No, I don't think so." Hikaru answers.

"Goku was obviously the strongest of them all. He could take on many enemies that even Vegeta in super saiyan form can't, without transforming. He was hit by some of the most powerful dark attacks I have ever seen and managed to survive. He ever survived the evil version of the Spirit Bomb. There was no one who could defeat him." Pan explains.

"But Goku, Goten, and Gohan were saiyans! And I'm just a human right?" Hikaru then begins reasoning and using information he knows of the dead fighters.

"Yes Hikaru, but Bulma discovered a way to make humans match the strength of a saiyan. So you have the ability to be protect the world just like Goku did." Pan then informs him.

"But what will happens if a really strong bad guy comes and I lose?" Hikaru asks her, a bit worried about what he's going to have to go through.

"Has your parents every told you about the dragonballs?" Pan asks, hoping this answer will be a positive answer.

"No." He answers.

Pan then yells with a sweatdrop behind her head, "They want you to protect earth yet they didn't tell anything supernatural about it! Oh well! The dragonballs are seven magical balls that will grant you almost any wish. So if you should be defeated, (I cant' say die to a little kid) then we could use the dragonballs to wish you back. And while you're gone, there's always a place you could go and train to become stronger before you come back to living again. So do you want to protect the world or not?" Pan then asks after explaining to him.

"Do I have a choice? (This is so not right.)" Hikaru asks.

"If Bulma couldn't do the experiment again then no, but I'm sure she can, but I think you'll be a shame to your family and the rest of the world if you turn it down." Pan informs him.

"Then I'll do it! For my family and the world. (Why did Obaachan have to make feel so guilty.)" Hikaru thinks to himself with weird face and a sweatdrop.

Editor's Note: The explanation is so stupid. But I don't feel like changing it.

Author's Note: My editor acts stupid like me.

A little bit later.

"Finally! We're here." Pan tells him.

"What is this place Grandma Pan?" Hikaru then asks, unknown to the area surrounding him.

"The area near Mt. Paozu. My grandfather Goku, had a house somewhere on top of Mt. Paozu. This is where your training shall begin." Pan tells him as the helicopter leaves them and their stuff.

"Are you going to make me work out and do exercises?" Hikaru then asks, using the type of training he knows as an example of what they're going to do.

"Not even close!" Pan answers right away.

"Then how am I going to be strong to protect the world?" Hikaru wonders.

"You already are strong and powerful! I'm just going to teach you how to us that power, how to create energy blasts from it, and how to fly." Pan informs the super human.

"Fly? You're going to teach me how to fly!" Hikaru starts getting excited.

"Yes! That's the first thing you're going to learn. So lets begin the training!" Pan sticks her hand in the air to show the beginning of their training.

But Hikaru still has one more question. "But what about school?"

"I told your parents I will also teach you how to read and write, and other school stuff, so don't worry!" Pan tells him. "(I wonder if I could actually teach him all this. I hope that Bulma's little procedure also made him super smart or else this is going to suck!)"

One more question comes out of Hikaru's mouth. "Obaachan! How long will we be here?"

"Three years." She answers with her hands behind her back.

"Three Years! I don't want to be away for three year! How about chichi and haha?" Hikaru then asks, becoming a little depressed at what he's finding out.

"You'll see them every month so don't be sad! They wanted you to do this! So starting tomorrow, the training for you to be a Z Fighter begins!" Pan exclaims.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AB-Angel: Hikaru's personality is based on me and so is almost every original character I make for any future fanfiction.

Hikaru: Does that mean I'm exactly like you?

AB-Angel: Not counting the powers, yeah.

Hikaru: I think I'm gong to barf! Runs out of the room

AB-Angel: Remind me to torture him later. So what did you all think? This is my shortest chapter in the story. All the other ones are eight pages or more, except for one more after the next chapter. Review and see ya next chapter!


End file.
